Second Chances
by Emily Elizabeth
Summary: It seems like the end for Nick and Sara's relationship when a tragedy rips them apart. Will they be given a second chance to make things right? NS --Written as a Round Robin--
1. Rain

Chapter Title: Rain

Chapter Author: Emily (ChocolateFrogz@hotpop.com)

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: CSI and it's characters do not belong to us.  This is a work of fiction, written for enjoyment purposes only, and we are not profiting in any way.

Author's Note: This is chapter one in a round robin.  Please note that I am the author of this chapter alone.  Also, this chapter was inspired by the song 'Picture' by Kid Rock and Sheryl Crow.

~*~*~*~

The rain pelted against the glass window, the thunder rumbled loudly in the background, and bursts of lightning illuminated the small motel room where Sara Sidle lay in bed, pillow clutched tightly against her trembling body.  Tears slowly traced paths down her cheeks, matching the steadily falling rain outside.

She took a deep, shuddering breath, and silently slipped out of bed, careful not to wake the man sleeping soundly beside her.  She headed towards the balcony, but paused, turning back and grabbing the bottle of cheap wine and her purse from the nightstand.  She pulled the handle on the glass door and it opened with a loud clatter, and Sara quickly turned back to make sure her companion was still asleep.  He rolled over and his soft snoring grew louder, and she knew she didn't have to worry.

She cautiously stepped out onto the balcony and closed the door behind her, walking out further and leaning against the railing.  Her hair whipped into her face as the fierce wind and rain screamed around her, but she didn't care.  She took a deep breath, her eyes taking in the lights of Las Vegas as she took a swig of the bottle in her hand.

She looked down at the people rushing around, hailing cabs even at three thirty in the morning as they fought to stay dry in the relentless rain.  A week before all anyone could talk about was the scorching heat and unyielding sun, praying for rain.  The weathermen had predicted the storm, and people had rejoiced.  But it had been raining nonstop for so long, and all anyone could do was pray for it to end.  

Sara let out a cold, humorless laugh.  Hypocrites.  All of them.  Nobody was ever satisfied with anything anymore.  It was always too hot, too cold, too dry, too wet.  But never a happy medium.  People prayed for it to rain, and when the rain came, they prayed for it to stop.  Once they got what they wanted, they suddenly desired something else.  Much like someone she knew, Sara thought to herself, before pushing the thought away and taking another swig of the wine bottle.

But she had always loved the rain.  Loved the comforting, rhythmic sound as it hit the roof at night, loved the familiar scent of it when it had gone, loved the feelings it evoked in a person.  Her lips curled into an ironic smirk, recalling the last time it had rained like this.  Recalling the arms that held her as the torrents fell from the sky.  Recalling the hot kisses trailed down her neck as he told her he loved her.  

__

_'So much for that,' _she thought, taking another gulp from the bottle.  She opened her now soaking purse and pulled out a crumpled picture.  A soft smile crossed her lips as she remembered the day it had been taken.  It had been right after they had started dating, at Catherine's Christmas party.  Standing under the mistletoe, his chiseled arms around her shoulders as she looked up at him, and him offering the camera a lopsided grin as he kissed her cheek.  She had always loved that picture and kept it with her at all times.

Sara turned her head and glanced into the room, where he was still sleeping.  She thought his name was Tim, or maybe Tom.  She couldn't be sure; it had happened so quickly.  She quickly looked back at the picture in her hands, a raindrop falling on his smiling face as she brushed a stray tear from her eye and tore it up, sprinkling the pieces across Las Vegas.

"Good-bye, Nick," she whispered, her tiny voice lost in the howling wind.

~*~*~*~ 

Nick laid in bed, unable to sleep with the rain pounding relentlessly on the window.  He glanced quickly at the woman sleeping soundly beside him, her blonde tresses spread seductively across the pillow, her lips curled into a small smile as her chest rose and fell with each breath she took.  

Ashleigh was beautiful and kind and funny, and yet Nick couldn't feel anything but guilt and shame for being with her.  He wished that he could go back to three days ago, three days ago when Sara hadn't known, three days ago when he could have ended it and Sara wouldn't have to find out.

No, he thought to himself, he wished he could go back to four months ago, four months ago before their world fell apart with the doctor's one regretful shake of the head when he told them the news that left them heartbroken.

Nick shook his head as he grabbed the whiskey bottle from the nightstand and took a gulp.  No, he told himself as he wiped his mouth with his wrist, no, he wouldn't think about that again, nor would be blame what was happening on that.  He had screwed up, and he had to pay.  Nick stole another glance at Ashleigh, still sleeping beside him, and smiled half-heartedly.  He turned and looked at the framed picture on his nightstand, taking it in his hand and studying it as he took another swig of whiskey.  He studied Sara's face smiling up at him, her gap-toothed grin sending a familiar warmth through his body.  His face suddenly fell into a frown and pulled open the drawer, stuffing the picture inside.

He couldn't look at her, not when he was lying next to Ashleigh.  

Nick rose from the bed, untangling himself from the sheets, suddenly sick with himself.  He walked towards the window and leaned against the cool glass as he gazed out at the rain falling steadily over Las Vegas.

He knew that somewhere she was awake, watching the rainfall as he was, probably cursing him, possibly crying.  He let his forehead rest on the glass as he wondered where she was, how she was doing, how much he had hurt her.  Catherine knew where she was but wouldn't tell him, not that he could blame her.  He knew that he didn't deserve her.  Not after all that had happened.

He took another swig of the whiskey bottle and closed his eyes, as the memories came flooding back.


	2. Reflection

Chapter Title: Reflection 

Chapter Author: Brianna (adpi22@cox.net) 

Rating: PG-13 (Just to be on the safe side) 

Disclaimer: Don't own them, don't make any money off them. I would take George if I could though. 

AN: I loved Emily's chapter, but I'm not very good and writing angst. I can write a little but not a lot, plus, I'm in a great mood so I want the story to be happy. J

Special thanks go out to Julie, who is my beta, and allowed me to send this to her for three revisions. Thanks Julie. 

*~*~* 

3 Months Later 

February 2004 

It was a beautiful day in Las Vegas. The sun was shining, although the high was predicted to be around the mid 70's. Sara slowly walked through the cemetery. Part of her wanted to turn around the run, run as fast as she could back to her car and get the hell out of here. The other part, the strong part, forced her to continue forward to her destination. 

She couldn't believe how much her life had changed in 7 short months. In those months she had lost everything that ever truly mattered to her, Nick being one of them. She hadn't spoken to him since that night 3 months ago when she caught him with another woman. She could tell he was drunk out of his mind, the dozens of empty liquor and beer bottles scattered around the apartment were proof enough, but she didn't care, he cheated on her. She ran out of the apartment and out of his life. She immediately went to Grissom and asked for a reassignment. She refused to give details but she told him to either reassign her to days or she was leaving permanently. Grissom complied, he had wrangled her onto Harrison's team, whom had replaced Ecklie.

Sara found her destination and found herself slowly sliding down to the ground. The tears that she had kept inside for many months now came spilling out of her chocolate brown eyes. She reached out her hand to caress the engravings on the tombstone.

Nicholas Benjamin Stokes Jr.   
July 17th, 2003 

As she continued to caress the headstone, her mind began to wonder to the time, 7 months ago, when her life unexpectedly and suddenly changed.

  
  


*~*~* 

Flashback 

*~*~* 

July 17th, 2003 

Sara and Nick sat patiently in Doctor Williams' waiting room. Both were anxious. Every chance they got to see their baby was an adventure to them. When Sara had discovered she was pregnant 7 months prior, they knew their lives were going to change. What they never realized was how much they were looking forward to the impending birth of their son.

"How about Michael?" Nick suddenly stated 

"No" 

"Come on Sara, it's a great name" 

"No Nick" Sara thought for a moment "How about Jason?" 

"Veto" 

"You've used all your vetoes, you're just being stubborn" 

"And so are you" Nick replied 

Before they could continue their discussion a nurse popped out the side door, "Sara Sidle, come on back" 

Sara and Nick got up and walked back to the examination rooms. The nurse stopped and took Sara's weight and temperature, before leading them back to a room that had an ultrasound machine set up.

"So how are you feeling today Sara?" the nurse asked 

"I'm doing good." 

"And the baby?" 

"Well, he's been quiet as of late, but Doctor Williams told me not to worry." 

"He's right; the baby's probably just sleeping. Why don't you lay back, pull up your shirt and pull your maternity pants down, the ultra sound technician will be in here shortly so you two can see this little guy."

"Okay." 

Sara did as she was told and waited for the doctor to come to the room. During the intervening time she and Nick began their heated discussion of baby names. About ten minutes later, a red headed female came bounding into the room.

  


"Sara, Nick. How are you two doing today?" she greeted them. 

"Good." the two replied at the same time 

"How are you doing Mary?" Sara asked the technician 

"I'm doing good." 

Mary sat down in the chair positioned next to the ultrasound machine, turned it on and grabbed the jelly and squirted it on Sara's swollen abdomen. She shivered in response.

"Cold." 

"Sorry about that, let's see if we can see this little guy." 

Mary began moving the hand held device around, attempting to find a good shot of the fetus. His expression quickly became one of concern, which Nick and Sara both noticed.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked worriedly. 

"I'm not sure; I'm going to go grab Doctor Williams. I'll be right back." Mary stated. 

Mary quickly stood and ran out of the room in search of the doctor. Nick and Sara looked at each other, concern etched in their faces. Not two minutes later, Doctor Williams and Mary rushed back into the room. Doctor Williams immediately did another ultra sound on Sara, turned to Mary and nodded. Mary promptly ran out of the room.

"Doctor, what is going on?" Nick asked, trying to keep his voice calm 

"Nick, Sara, we are unable to locate the baby's heartbeat." 

"What!" Sara screamed 

"We've got to get you to Desert Palm immediately for an emergency cesarean." 

Sara began shaking and tears began streaming down her face. Nick took her hand. 

"No, no, no. You're wrong. You're wrong. My baby is fine. My baby is fine" Sara said through tears. 

Mary poked her head back into the room "The ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes." 

"Mary, go wait for them" 

"Yes Doctor" 

"I'm Sorry" Doctor Williams said and went to gather Sara's medical records for the hospital. 

Nick grabbed Sara and put his arms around her. 

"Nick our baby has to be okay, he has to be." 

"Shh Sara, It's probably a mistake, it's gonna be okay. I promise." 

They held each other until the ambulance arrived, they then separated, Nick sitting next to Sara holding her hand on the way to Desert Palm. Once they arrived there, Sara was immediately taken up to the OR, where doctors were waiting. Nick was left in the waiting room. He quickly called Grissom, Catherine and Warrick who each rushed to the hospital. Warrick was the first to show up ten minutes later, quickly followed by Catherine and then Grissom. They each attempted to keep Nick calm as he paced the waiting room and starred anxiously at the doors that lead to the OR rooms.

After thirty minutes a female doctor came out of the doors, "Nick Stokes" she stated 

"That's me" Nick stated as he stood 

The woman walked over and reached out her arm, "I'm Doctor James, I performed the cesarean on Sara." 

"Is Sara okay?" 

"Sara is doing fine, she is in recovery." 

"What about my son?" 

"Mr. Stokes, you might want to sit down." 

With that comment, Grissom, Catherine and Warrick were up and standing next to Nick. 

"No, tell me what's wrong. Where is my son?" Nick demanded 

"I'm very sorry Mr. Stokes, but your son was stillborn. We exhausted our capabilities in an attempt to revive him. I'm very sorry." 

*~*~* 

End Flashback 

*~*~* 

When she had woken up from her general anesthetic hours later, she was so groggy, but she knew that she wasn't pregnant anymore. She immediately became hysterical and demanded her baby. She demanded Nick. The nurses refused to tell her anything. Instead they gave her drugs to calm her down and she was out like a light. When she woke up the next morning she was in her own room, Nick was sleeping in the chair next to her. He then told her what had happened. She screamed, she yelled, she was angry, she was sad. Nick held her until she exhausted herself into fitful sleep. Everything changed between them after that.

They each began to throw themselves into work. Each taking as much overtime as they possibly could. Grissom insisted that they see the Psychologist; at first they said 'no' but eventually Grissom forced both of them into it. Sara hated seeing a shrink; it made her feel less than a person. Either way, her and Nick never discussed what happened to their son or what was happening to each other or their relationship. Every so often they would come together and comfort each other in the act of sex, but that was it. No words were exchanged. By November, they weren't even on speaking terms with each other. They lived in the same apartment together, but Sara had taken up refuge in the guest bedroom that had been originally intended to be the nursery.

The non communication between the two led to them turning to liquor to cure the loss of their son. To cure the loss of their relationship.

Sara knew that she blamed Nick, even though she knew deep down in her heart and in her mind that it wasn't his fault. She blamed him because he promised her. He promised her that their son would be okay and he wasn't. She blamed him because he broke his promise. He broke his promise to her and Nick had never done that before.

After she caught Nick with another woman, she ran to Catherine's house. She refused to talk about why she was there, or what had happened. She simply stated that she and Nick had had a fight and she needed a place to stay. Within a matter of 48 hours, she found herself an apartment on the other side of town from Nick and had moved all of her belongings out. She had also put in the transfer request to Grissom within that time frame. She requested sick leave until the official transfer came through; she refused to be around Nick. 

She knew she was running, running from everything. Running from the loss of her son, running from the loss of her relationship with Nick, running from Nick, but she couldn't face the horrible amount of loss that she had suffered in four short months. She didn't have the energy too.

Sara continued to see the therapist in her spare time. By January, she realized how self destructive her behavior was. Sleeping with random men, to make herself feel, to make herself forget about the pain. Drinking herself into oblivion. At the same time she broke down and told Catherine the whole sordid tale. Relayed every emotion she had ever felt since the loss of her baby. Catherine also encouraged her to stop her self-destructive behavior. With Catherine and her therapists support she was able to do so. 

Which lead to this moment. 

Catherine had told her that she would never be able to move on without seeing her son's grave. Without saying a truly proper goodbye. Sara had to agree, at Nicholas' funeral, she was too doped up on medication to even realize what was going on.

Sara took a deep breath, wiped her tears that still continued to flow freely. 

"I love you my precious baby. I love you" Sara whispered 

Sara heard a noise behind her. She looked up and around and she saw Nick standing there, holding a small bouquet of flowers.

"Sara" 

"Nick" 


	3. Please Give Me Another Chance

Chapter Title: Please Give Me another chance Chapter Author: Sarah (bffbas@yahoo.com) Rating: PG-13 (just to be on the safe side also) Disclaimer: I don't own any thing *tears*.  
  
AN: I have loved all the chapters so far.... I hope you all like mine, and sorry it has taken so long, I have been really busy with school and all, THANKS!  
  
Special thanks to my best Friend BRYNN (berr in) for being my Beta!   
  
"Nick what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see our son. Why are you here?"  
  
"To see my son." Sara said with tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Sara," Nick said, starting to cry himself, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what now? Did you sleep with another woman?" she asked in disgust.  
  
"No, I haven't been able to live with myself because of what I did to you."  
  
"Well what are you going to do about it Nick, turn back time? I don't think so."  
  
"I can't do that I know that, but I want to try and make it up to you, Sara, I can't live without you in my life."  
  
Sara, still crying, said, " I can't live with out you either Nick."  
  
Nick hugged her and wiped her tears away. "Sara, I love you, I need you in my life, we need to get through the death of OUR son, together. Please give me another chance."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Just think about it, please." Nick placed the flowers on their sons' grave and they both said a little prayer.  
  
"I'll think about it Nick, but I'm not promising any thing."  
  
"Okay, I will take that!" He smiled and they both started to walk in different directions.  
  
"Sara," she turned around to see Nick crying, "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Can I pick you up at 5?" Nick asked, and Sara nodded yes, and they both walk away. ************* Time change*********** *-*4 o'clock that afternoon*-*  
Sara got home and turned on the radio to hear a song that reminded her of Nick and her relationship...  
  
All My Life By: KC and Jo Jo I will never find another lover sweeter than you,  
  
Sweeter than you  
  
I will never find another lover more precious than you,  
  
More precious than you  
  
Girl you are Close to me you're like my mother,  
  
Close to me you're like my father,  
  
Close to me you're like my sister,  
  
Close to me you're like my brother  
  
You are the only one my everything and for you this song I  
  
Sing  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too  
  
Said I promised to never fall in love with a stranger,  
  
You're all I'm thinking of I praise the Lord above,  
  
For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,  
  
I REALLY LOVE YOU!!!  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me  
  
You're all that I've ever known, your smile on your face,  
  
All I see is a glow,  
  
You turned my life around,  
  
You picked me up when I was down,  
  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile  
  
Your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down  
  
You're all that I've ever known, when you smile  
  
Your face glows,  
  
You picked me up when I was down & I hope  
  
That you feel the same way too,  
  
Yes I pray that you do love me too  
  
All my life, I pray for someone like you,  
  
I thank God that I, that I finally found you  
  
All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
I hope that you feel the same way too  
  
Yes, I pray that you do, love me too, All my life I pray for someone like you  
  
***************** Another time change********** Five Months Later 


	4. Remembering

Here you go guys! I really hope you all like this part of the saga! ;) Oh, it starts five months after Sarah's, like it says at the end of hers.  
  
Chapter title: Remembering  
  
Chapter author: Sam  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill: don't own, don't sue  
  
A/N: Congrats to everyone else who wrote a chapter, they were all great! Hope you all enjoy my contribution!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara Sidle sat on the edge of her bed in the apartment that she and Nick shared. After that day in the cemetery, they had become closer and closer until she moved back in with him. Nervously, Sara's eyes darted around the room and finally stopped on the clock on her nightstand. Only two more minutes. Two more minutes that would seem like a lifetime. In two minutes, Sara would find out if she were pregnant again.  
  
She lifted herself off the bed and walked over to the clock. She picked it up and focused on the red secondhand gliding in precise circles around the white face sprinkled with red numbers.   
  
One minute to go.   
  
She paced back and forth in front of the bed, the clock still clutched in her hand. Thirty seconds to go. She couldn't wait any longer, she was going insane. Throwing the clock on her double bed, she quickly walked down the hall to the bathroom and pushed open the swinging door. Staring at the test on edge of the sink, a smile crept across her face: it was positive. She and Nick were going to have another baby.   
  
Dazed, Sara walked back to the bed as if she was floating on a cloud. She lay down on her back, and placed a hand on her stomach, remembering what it felt like to be pregnant. She had carried mostly in the front, and Sara laughed, recalling how right off the bat Catherine was sure that the baby would be a boy. She wondered if this baby was a boy or a girl. Her thoughts drifted back to the day she told Nick she was expecting the first time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara couldn't sit still. Her heart was racing, her head was pounding, and she was ecstatic. The CSI could hardly wait until Nick got home. She had not been feeling well at all that week, and the thought was in the back of her mind, but it wasn't until this morning, after calling in sick, did she decide to take a pregnancy test. And, just like she had thought, it was positive. Her first reaction was utter joy: she laughed, she cried, she even called her doctor and set up an official test, practically in tears of happiness. However, after the high wore off, a black fear settled over her brain: what would Nick say? A sense of panic drained the color from her face, and her smile transformed into a frown. The thrill was gone, and reality had set it. She and Nick weren't married, and Sara had now idea how to care for a baby. As she imagined every extreme, the tears fell from her eyes until she could taste the salty liquid that hung on the corners of her bow-shaped mouth. And that is how Nick found her when he came home that night, her head in her hands.  
  
"Baby, what's the matter? Are you alright?" Nick asked, cradling his girlfriend in his arms.   
  
"Nothing's the matter, I'm fine, and I'm great actually." Sara lifted her head off of Nick's chest. "I'm pregnant"  
  
His mouth fell open. A small noise erupted from the open hole in his face, not really a cry, more like a whimper combined with a laugh.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Oh. Well, you're going to keep it right? I mean I'll leave it entirely up to you but-," he paused, "I really would like to keep it."  
  
"So would I," Sara giggled. "I'm going to the doctor tomorrow."  
  
"That's wonderful. Do you know how beautiful this baby is going to" he said, placing is hand on her stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sara had moved from the bedroom to the kitchen table, now even more anxious for Nick to come home. But this anxious was a different anxious than the first time: not scared, but excited. Out of desperation for something to put her mind at ease, she got up out of the chair, put on some Christmas music, and began to pull the decorations out of the closet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By the time Nick came home, Sara had hung decals in the windows, filled the Santa salt and pepper shakers, and was furiously trying to set up the artificial Christmas tree.  
  
"Um, what are you doing? You do know it's only September, right," He asked  
  
"Oh, nothing, just getting into the Holiday spirit," she answered, looking up from the branch. "So honey, how was your day?"  
  
"Oh, just great, how 'bout you?" Nick countered, becoming suspicious.  
  
Sara got up from the floor, and slid her arms around the man's neck. "Guess what" she whispered in his ear. She didn't wait for him to answer. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Nick spun her around, and held her tight in his strong arms. When the finally broke free, Sara could see tears glistening in Nick's eyes. His tears begot tears of her own, and they stood there for what seemed like an eternity, just looking into each other's eyes. 


	5. Birthdays

Chapter 5: Birthdays   
  
Chapter Author: Julie (dreaming_of_dc@yahoo.com)  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Oh, Sara." Nick whispered in her ear as he pulled her close again.  
  
Here they were again on the edge of where their relationship had derailed before. Only now they both knew that all they really wanted in this world was each other, and oh how they both wanted this baby.  
  
Sara pulled away and looked into Nick's eyes, with tears streaming down her face. "We're having a baby."  
  
Tears that had been forming in Nick's eyes began to fall freely and he pulled her close again. "Oh, Sara, I love you so much."  
  
All that had happened before hit Nick full force and he realized what he'd almost lost because of his stupidity. Sobs consumed him and Sara both as they held onto each other for dear life. There was so much to say and yet neither of them could quite bring themselves to speak about the death of their son at a time like this. Finally, Nick led Sara over to the couch and held her close until their crying subsided.  
  
"We're having a baby." Nick was smiling as he wiped the tears from Sara's eyes.  
  
Sara nodded and leaned over to kiss Nick softly. She brushed his tears away with her fingertips as she pulled away.  
  
Nick reached over and placed his hand on her abdomen looking into her eyes. "When?"  
  
"Around the end of March," she grinned.  
  
A flicker of worry crossed Nick's face.  
  
"Hey." Sara searched his eyes.  
  
Nick cupped her face with the palm of his hand. "I'm just worried. About you. About the baby."  
  
Sara reached up and put her fingers on his lips to silence him. "Nick, we can't bring him back."  
  
Nick nodded. "I know, Sara." His voice was thick with emotion. "I just, there's just, I'm so sorry I put you through hell. I made so many mistakes and I realize that I might have lost you forever."  
  
Sara nodded. "I know. I messed up too, baby. But we don't have to make the same stupid choices. This baby is going to be fine"  
  
Nick rested his forehead against hers. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Sara smiled at him.  
  
Nick leaned in and kissed her softly, smiling against her lips. As he broke the kiss he grinned. "Stay here, I've got something for you."  
  
Sara looked at him quizzically as he disappeared into the room that once was meant to be their son's room. A few moments later he emerged and sat back on the couch with a small bag in his hand.  
  
He looked into her eyes. "Sara, I was going to give this to you on your birthday next week, but I really want to give it to you now." He pulled a small wrapped box out of the bag and handed it to her.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him. "That's sweet, Nick." She began to unwrap the box, and as she removed the lid, tears began to slip down her cheeks again. She glanced up at him and noticed that he was grinning.  
  
He reached over and removed something from the box and slid off the couch to kneel in front of her.  
  
Sara was laughing and crying all at the same time.  
  
Nick held a black velvet box in front of her. "Sara, I realize that I've made so many mistakes and I can't do this alone. I don't want to be without you in my life. I love you so much and I should have asked you this a long time ago." He opened the box to reveal a diamond solitaire ring. "I certainly don't deserve you, Sara, and heaven knows we've done everything completely backwards, but I love you so much. Sara, will you marry me?"  
  
Sara nodded and managed to whisper. "Yes, oh, yes." She let him slide the ring onto her finger and wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
One week later on September 16th  
  
"Do you, Nicholas Stokes, take Sara Sidle to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The justice of the peace at a modest wedding chapel on the Strip stood in front of Nick and Sara.  
  
"I do." Nick gazed into Sara's eyes.  
  
"And do you, Sara Sidle, take Nicholas Stokes to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He waited in anticipation of her answer, but from the expression on their faces, there was no doubt about her answer.  
  
"I do." Tears mingled with the smile on her face.  
  
"Then by the power vested in my by the State of Nevada and Clark County, I now pronounce you husband and wife." He smiled at Nick. "You may kiss your bride."  
  
Nick didn't need to be asked twice. He leaned over and kissed Sara, pulling her close; thankful for a second chance to do things right, to have a second chance with Sara, and a second chance to be a father. If they had just had the courage before, the courage to face grief together, the courage to commit to each other, perhaps they could have avoided much of their pain. But this day was about celebrating and they were celebrating each other, knowing that every moment together was precious.  
  
As they broke the kiss, Sara grinned. "That was one hell of a birthday present."  
  
"Happy birthday, Sara." Nick grinned at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
March 23rd  
  
"You can do it, Sara." Nick encouraged his wife as she was in the midst of a contraction.  
  
Sara had a death grip on Nick's hand. "Do you want to trade places here, Nick, because I'd really like to give you the opportunity right now." Another contraction hit her and she squeezed his hand even harder. "When the hell are those damn pain killers supposed to kick in?!"  
  
The nurse just smiled knowingly. They had just given Sara an epidural to ease the pain. "You should be getting some relief very soon." The nurse quietly went about her duties as she watched Sara's face contort with pain.  
  
Sara whimpered as the contraction subsided. "Nick, I love you, but this hurts like hell."  
  
Nick wiped her brow and cooed to her. "You want me to get you some more ice chips, babe?"  
  
"Don't leave me." She was sniffling.  
  
Nick whispered into her ear. "I'm not going anywhere, Sara, you're stuck with me for life." He leaned over and kissed her cheek.  
  
"I love you, Nicky." Sara squeezed his hand.  
  
Another contraction hit Sara as the doctor came in to check on her. "How are we doing here?"  
  
Sara glared at the doctor. "I'm in labor, what do you think?"  
  
The doctor chuckled softly. "Mrs. Stokes, I'm just going to check and see how far you're dilated and then we'll know a little bit more about when your baby is going to making a debut."  
  
Sara looked over at Nick as the contraction subsided. "Does he realize that he's not funny?"  
  
Nick had to bite his lip to not laugh. Not that the situation was funny particularly, but because he was sure that the doctor and the nurses had seen the very same scene play out in many different ways. "I'm sure he's not trying to, honey."  
  
The doctor examined Sara, looking up at her with a smile. "Well it looks like you're going to be parents in a couple of hours."  
  
Sara looked at him incredulously. "Hours?" There was a squeak to her voice.  
  
He stood up and nodded. "You're only dilated to about eight centimeters right now."  
  
Nick leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You can do it, Sara."  
  
The epidural finally took effect and Sara began to relax. She looked over at Nick, wrinkling her brow in the process. "I'm sorry I've been so bitchy, Nick."  
  
Nick chuckled. "Sara, you're in labor, you're allowed to be as bitchy as you want."  
  
She laughed in spite of herself, reaching up to caress Nick's cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Several hours later, Olivia Faith Stokes came into the world, making herself known by testing her lungs out with a loud cry.  
  
Nick and Sara grinned at her and each other as they looked down at their daughter. Their perfect, healthy daughter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Three Years Later ~  
  
"Olivia, stay with mommy." Sara reached for her daughter's hand.  
  
"We going now?" Olivia tilted her head, her curly brown hair framing her face and setting off her chocolate brown eyes.  
  
Sara knelt down in front of her and grinned, adjusting the little girl's jacket. "We're just waiting for daddy, baby."  
  
Olivia started to giggle. "Let's go get daddy."  
  
Sara chuckled. "Ok, we'll go get daddy." She took Olivia's hand and they strolled across the grass to where Nick knelt in front of the grave of their son.  
  
He glanced up and smiled as he saw his two favorite ladies approaching. "Sorry, I lost track of time."  
  
Sara smiled softly at him. "You never need to apologize, Nicky. I understand. I wish he was here too."  
  
Olivia looked from Sara to Nick and back again. "Brother's in heaven." She smiled and bent down to pick a dandelion, giggling as she walked over to try and find 'butter' under Nick's chin.  
  
Nick grinned at Sara as he scooped Olivia up with one arm. "She's right you know. He's in heaven." His voice was thick with emotion.  
  
Sara nodded as tears formed in the corners of her eyes; she didn't trust her voice, instead she leaned over and softly kissed Nick before he took her hand in his leading the Stokes family home together. 


End file.
